


Snap

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charades, Charadespeare, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's assistant films his #Charadespeare video. Things take an interesting turn when he finds out his snapping figures have a certain effect on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Those goddamn snapping fingers.

Tom adjusted his jacket and smoothed the shirt down his torso. He wiped the sides of his mouth then licked his lips.  
“Is this alright?”  
“Its fine, Tom.”  
“You sure? The lighting’s good?”  
“The lighting is fine.” She looked over the top of the phone. “Are you doing this or not? My arm’s getting tired, Mr. Fussypants.”  
Tom laughed. “Aren’t we snarky today?”  
“Sorry, it’s been a long week with very little sleep. I’m not the talent after all.” Tom tilted his head, confused by her statement. “Go whenever you’re ready.” Tom signaled when he was ready to start.  
She smirked, trying not to smile too much as he began. He could perform on the spot. It all depended on the company and the circumstances. And in his trailer with just the pair of them, miming charades, he was like a duck in water. She startled when he snapped his fingers and dropped the phone.  
“Shit, sorry, Tom.”  
“It’s alright. Are you ok?”  
No, she wasn’t fucking ok. Snapping fingers had never been a trigger for her. They sure were now. “I’m fine. You startled me is all.” She picked up the phone, deleted the video (or thought she did), and started up the camera.  
She hid her flushed cheeks behind the phone. She braced herself for the snapping of the fingers, but she wasn’t ready. Her pulse hammered in her throat. She bit her lip and just barely stopped the moan when he snapped and pointed at the floor at his feet.  
She had a moment to compose herself before he began chittering and pawing like a shrew. She bit the insides of her lips and covered her mouth to keep any sound from being accidentally picked up, in case the mute button failed. She managed to make it through the rest of the video.  
“Here, tell me what you think. We can record it again if we need to.” She excused herself into the trailer's small bathroom. A splash of water to the face and breath of fresh air through the window and she felt much more calm.  
Tom brought up the first video, the flubbed one, by mistake. He heard the hitch in her breath when he snapped his fingers. Then the picture cartwheeled. Her flushed face filled the screen for a moment. His eyebrows pinched at the wide look in her eye and her wet, trembling lips. He barely the heard the ‘no, no, no’ then their short exchange and the video went black.  
He was finishing watching the second one when she opened the door and stepped out. He’d removed his jacket and draped himself on one end of the couch. “Good, yeah?”  
He snapped his fingers and she froze. “It’s perfect.” She turned slowly, regarding him carefully. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll see you Monday.” She reached for her purse and jacket. He snapped his fingers again. She froze, pulling her hands up short. Her breath hitched, her face flushed again. She swallowed and tried to cover, dropping her hands to her sides. “Something wrong, Tom?”  
His devilish grin told her that she hadn’t been so subtle after all. He swept up from the couch and stood where he had when they filmed the video. “Oh nothing, kitten.” Oh what the hell. What the hell. What the actual fucking hell.  
He pinned her with his intense gaze and snapped his fingers. Where had this come from? Where was the laughing Tom that was in here when she went to calm myself down? The dominant male standing a few feet from her was a far cry from him. He hid him so well, only letting him out for his darker roles. When he knew he had her attention, he snapped his fingers in a downward motion.  
She sunk to her knees where she stood. His eyebrow rose slightly. She’d seen that face in the W magazine pictures when he lounged on the bed. She swallowed, her lips parting just slightly. Her breath shortened. She was conscious of her chest heaving below the form-fitting blouse she wore, putting more strain on the buttons.  
Tom snapped his fingers again. This time he pointed to the floor at his feet. She started to get up, but he shook his head. Oh lord, how had he gotten her number so easily and so quickly? She crawled across the floor to the spot he pointed to. But she didn’t make it easy for him. Her gaze never left his and she licked her lips as she slunk across the trailer floor, making every motion slow and fluid. He clenched his jaw, the only tell he gave away.  
She sat back on her heels, straightening up and sitting pretty. Her hands rested in her lap. His hands rested on his hips as he looked down at her. “Good girl.”  
She could tell this little show had affected him too. His cock formed a nice bulge in the crouch of his jeans. She looked pointedly at it then flipped her hair and looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. “Yes, sir?”  
His eyes widened. He stepped forward into her. His hand grabbed her throat loosely under her chin as he tipped her head back. He clenched his jaw tighter. He placed a finger against her lips. “Shhhh.” Her breath left her in a rush. She didn’t bother to hide the shudder. He wanted her to react. He craved it. And she reacted so well, so beautifully, so submissive.  
Bent from the waist, he held her still as he kissed her. No, kiss is the wrong word. He took her mouth. She gave it, freely, willingly, eagerly even. A demanding tangle of tongue that left them both breathing heavily. He straightened, holding her chin lightly with his fingertips. His thumb caressed her bottom lip. They both knew what he wanted. She just had to show him how much she wanted it. Her lips parted for his thumb. The pad of his digit pressed against her tongue.  
“Look at me, kitten.” She did. “Show me.” Her lips closed around his thumb and she began to suck and lick. He held his thumb still at first. As they both began to enjoy it, he slid his thumb in and out of her glossy pink lips. He swallowed, fighting the urge to have those lips around his cock right then. This moment might never happen again and he was damn sure going to enjoy it.  
She closed her eyes, moaning softly. The tease ceased to be a tease, becoming simulated fellatio. His nostrils flared as he fought to control himself. She reached for his wrist with both hands, turning her head to the side a bit. His slap across the backs of her fingers was quick and sharp.  
“No hands.”  
In this position, she couldn’t press her thighs together. She desperately needed to. The throbbing there was becoming unbearable. She needed to touch herself. What could she say? She loved giving head, even simulated head. And to Tom? No wonder her panties were wet.  
Her chest tightened and she paused at the sound of his zipper. This thumb was gone and something softer brushed her lips. “Open your eyes, kitten.” His voice was breathless. The touch of his fingers against her cheek, feather-light. She whimpered in need and appreciation of his fully hard cock right in front of her. She didn’t have to be told to open. She glided her lips back and forth across his crown. Their eyes met once again as she took him into her mouth.  
Tom’s jaw thrust forward and set. His chest heaved. God, she was good at this. He broke eye contact to close his eyes and let his head drop back. She sat up, spreading her knees further apart for better balance. It didn’t help the ache. She reached for his shaft. He allowed her a few firm strokes, twisting up to meet her lips before he tugged her hair lightly.  
“No hands. Don’t make me tell you again.” She palmed his lower abdomen, resting her hands on his hips. Her nails bit into his iliac furrow. He shouted but not in pain. She held his hip with one hand but flattened her other against his taut belly. He locked his fingers with that hand for a moment then let it fall back. His palm skimmed down her arm. He looked down at her, breathing heavily. He touched her cheek lightly before slipping his fingers into her hair.  
“Pull your skirt up, darling.” The hand at his hip dropped to her hem. She moaned, drawing him out of her mouth, slowly. “Don’t stop.” She licked her lips and looked up at him. His eyes were barely open and his face was flushed.  
“Yes, sir.” He moaned, low and from deep in his chest. His hips began to move, pushing him further down her throat every time her luscious mouth took him in. My god, that thing she did with her tongue! She would suck him hard and long once then short and soft twice. His balls drew up and his legs began to shake. It wouldn’t be long.  
“Play with yourself, kitten. Make yourself cum.” His breathless voice and the words he spoke went right through her. He licked his lips as she tugged her panties to the side. He couldn’t see for the shadow whether she was trimmed or bald. He hoped she was mostly bald with a neatly trimmed patch. She slicked her fingers with her arousal before she rubbed her clit. Her hips rocked with the same rhythm as her mouth down his cock and his hips thrusting forward. Her soft, high-pitched moans, though muffled by his dick on her tongue, vibrated through him. “Ah, god, yes.” His fingertips pressed into her scalp. “You like that. Play with that pussy, baby.”  
Her nail bit into the fabric of his shirt and the flesh beneath. His fingers closed on her hair, fucking her mouth faster. Her throat convulsed around him the deeper he went. And deeper he went every time the dark red shaft split her lips. Her legs began to tremble as she worked her clit back and forth in quick hard circles.  
The muffled whine of her orgasm stabbed him in the back. She dug her nails deeper into his chest. She pulled off his cock but it didn’t matter. He was cumming with a deep groan as she cried out, cumming on her fingers. “Oh god, yes!” He squirted on the end of her tongue and lips, down her chin and onto her chest. Neither moved for a moment then they looked at each other.  
He stepped back and tucked himself into his jeans. She stood up, shimmying the skirt down as she fixed her panties. She slipped into the bathroom and cleaned off her chin and chest. He was just as flushed as she was. Maybe if they were seen, they could fake it that they were laughing at his charades. When she emerged, he waited for her by the door.  
She grabbed her purse and jacket. He held the jacket for her while she slipped her arms in. She swallowed, the heat from moments ago replaced with an anxious bubble in her chest. He surprised her by drawing her into his arms for a tight hug. He held her for a moment, almost as if he sensed she needed it. When the anxiety passed, he pulled back.  
“See you tomorrow, darling.” He surprised her again by kissing her. A deep, lazy dance with her tongue, taking her breath away. Then his arms were gone. The door opened and they stepped out into the setting sun.


End file.
